Elementos básicos
by Tete93
Summary: Ella amaba a Harry de regreso, lo había amado por aproximadamente tres minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos, pero no podían estar juntos, porque estaba mal, y como la protagonista de la historia no puede hacer nada mal. Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


BIENVENIDOS A MI PROTESTA: DETENGAN EL BASHING A GINNY Y RON.

Palabras: 1343

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K . Rowling que si viera lo que acabo de escribir probablemente le da algo y no quiero ser la responsable de la muerte de nuestra reina. No gano ni un galeón por escribir esto.

ADVERTENCIA: ¿Fans del Harmione? Tómense esto con humor. No tengo nada en contra de la pareja, sino de los fic del tipo que leerán a continuación.

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parodiando los clichés" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_.

**Elementos básicos**

Toda historia de amor necesita unos cuantos elementos básicos, el primero de ellos es la protagonista. En nuestro caso se trata de Hermione Granger, ella es hermosa con su cabello tan suave como la seda, sus ojos cafés con una forma perfecta y unos rasgos que hacen que la misma Venus se retuerza de envidia.

Hermione es hija de muggles, estudia en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en estos momentos se encuentra empacando las maletas en su casa, ya que pasará las vacaciones de verano en la casa de su novio Ron Weasley. Estaba ansiosa esperando a que su mejor amigo Harry Potter llegara a recogerla para irse juntos a la casa de Ronald.

Sonó el timbre y al abrir la puerta Hermione se encontró cara a cara con el que había sido su mejor amigo durante los últimos siete años.

¿Recuerdan lo que les dije que de los elementos necesarios en una historia de amor? Pues bien, el segundo elemento es el protagonista masculino, este es Harry, él es alto, guapo, con un cuerpo musculoso resultado de las interminables horas jugando Quidditch, y unos ojos verdes de un tono tan intenso que opacaba las esmeraldas, de antaño oculto tras gafas, pero después de la guerra había ido con un oftalmólogo muggle se había hecho la operación laser en los ojos y ya podía mostrarlos tan bellos como eran.

-Hola Mione – la saludó Harry por el apodo que solo él tenía permitido usar, mientras abrazaba a Hermione haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

¿Por qué en nombre de Merlín se había sonrojado? Ella nunca había estado enamorada de Harry, hasta hace diez segundos que lo vio parado en su puerta y se dio cuenta que él era el hombre de su vida.

-Hola Harrison – contestó ella, dejando a él entrar a su casa y se sentaron ambos en el sofá. – Pensé que iríamos directamente a la casa de Ronald. – añadió.

-Iremos a la casa de Ronald, pero antes quería disfrutar estos minutos contigo, ¿O es que acaso te molesta mi presencia? – preguntó el visiblemente dolido

-Por supuesto que no me molesta tu presencia ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Disfruto mucho tu compañía la verdad– contestó Hermione. Sus rostros se habían ido acercando mientras hablaban, Hermione podía oler su aliento que olía a menta, su piel a madera para escoba, ella encontraba ese olor bastante placentero.

Los ojos de Harry estaban clavados en los suyos, se perdía en un mar verde esmeralda y repentinamente hizo algo que jamás pensó que haría… lo besó.

Cuando sus labios se conectaron fue mágico, hubo pirotecnia china, choques de estrellas, la tierra se detuvo, había un carnaval brasileño bailando en su estómago. Luego recobró el sentido.

-¡No! – Exclamó separándose de Harry – esto está mal, soy la novia de tu mejor amigo, no podemos salir juntos, solo podemos ser amigos –

-Pero Hermione, yo te amo con toda mi alma, eres mi otra mitad, la única con la llave de mi corazón - Suplicaba Harry, quien no era tímido ni torpe con las chicas, sino más bien una copia de un príncipe azul de cuentos muggles que siempre expresaba perfectamente sus sentimientos y súper romántico – Ah, el sufrimiento de amar a alguien con toda tu alma y que esa persona solo te llame "su amigo", rompe el corazón en millones de pedazos. –

Ella amaba a Harry de regreso, lo había amado por aproximadamente tres minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos, pero no podían estar juntos, porque estaba mal, y como la protagonista de la historia no puede hacer nada mal. Ya que toda buena protagonista de historias de amor además de su espectacular belleza tiene un corazón de oro, lee a los ciegos, es voluntaria en un asilo de ancianos, alimenta niños indigentes, y salva bebés focas en su tiempo libre, y por supuesto es incapaz de dañar a nadie, es el resto del mundo que se confabula en su contra.

-Lo siento Harry, pero yo no te amo, mi corazón pertenece a Ron – Rechazó ella, con el dolor de su alma, tirando a la basura los mejores minutos de su vida.

No podía soportar seguir en la presencia de Harry, terminaría haciendo alguna locura, de forma que salió corriendo a la calle y luego se apareció en la Madriguera, sin importar si dejaba sus maletas.

El tercer elemento de una historia de amor es el lugar en donde se desarrolla. Esa es la razón de que nuestra amada protagonista huya a la Madriguera, ya que si se trata de huir de confusiones amorosas el lugar lógico a donde ir es adonde están los dos chicos y la novia actual de uno de ellos y además hermana del otro, no podía haber nada de drama ¿Cierto? Por supuesto, sería el lugar más tranquilo para pensar.

Apenas llegó todos salieron a saludarla fríamente, ya que con su sexto sentido todos habían adivinado que hace pocos minutos había engañado al menor de los varones Weasley. La única en saludarla calurosamente había sido Ginny, la menor de los Weasley.

Verán, no crean que Ginny era una inocente criatura que no sabía que Hermione acababa de besar a su novio, ni una chica bondadosa que ya había perdonado a Hermione. No mis magos y brujas, nuestra Ginny aquí presente es mucho más complicada que eso, es el cuarto elemento de nuestra historia: La villana.

Aunque Ginny parece una dulce y tierna chica, en realidad es una perra desalmada, psicópata capaz de armar planes que dejarían a Lord Voldemort como un tierno ángel, hipócrita, fría y calculadora y además interesada que solo sale con Harry para poder presumir que su novio es "El elegido" y por supuesto por los millones que posee él. ¿había olvidado mencionar que Harry era tan rico que se limpiaba la nariz con pañuelos de oro solido? (Ya llevaba seis rinoplastias cada vez que intentaba sacudirse la nariz y presionada demasiado) Pues sí, era rico, esa es otra característica que debe tener todo buen protagonista.

En ese momento Harry sexy-sensible-rico Potter, apareció en la Madriguera cargando las maletas de Hermione.

-¡Harry amor de mi vida! – Gritó Ginny corriendo a abrazar y besar a Harry enfrente de Hermione, enrollándose con él como la serpiente que era.

Hermione tenía el corazón más destrozado que las esperanzas de los Chudley Cannons de ganar la copa de Quidditch, pero con sus perfectas dotes de actuación que le arrebatarían el Oscar a Kate Winslet, puso su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió a saludar a su novio Ron, quien le observaba con el ceño fruncido porque no la había saludado antes.

Verán, Ron es el rival del protagonista por el amor de nuestra damisela, eso lo convierte en el quinto elemento de las historias de amor. Por supuesto que Ron no se puede comparar a Harry, ya que Ron es narizón, pálido, feo, pobre y con una inteligencia poco menos desarrollada que la de un cromañón, pero por alguna razón Hermione sale con Ron en lugar de Harry.

Habiendo explicado ya los elementos de una historia de amor, es hora de comenzar a desarrollarla… pudiera contarles toda la historia que contiene un total de 895 capitulos pero se las voy a resumir así: Harry ama a Hermione, Hermione cree amar a Ron, pero en el fondo ama a Harry. Ginny se da cuenta que algo sucede entre ellos y convierte a Ron en su secuaz maligno, aunque Ron con su cerebro sub-desarrollado solo hace lo que su hermana le dice.

Ron es un cavernícola con Hermione, y su relación raya en la violencia. Ginny finge estar embarazada de Harry poniéndose una almohada y están a punto de casarse. Harry descubre que el embarazo de Ginny era fingido y que la única para él es Hermione. Finalmente Ginny muere en un desafortunado accidente, Ron termina ingresado en San Mungo por con un daño cerebral permanente, Harry y Hermione se casan y tienen hermosos bebés juntos.

**FIN**

***Otra vez, no pretendo ofender a los Harmiones, mis disculpas si lo hice. **

**** ¿No odian que llamen Harrison a Harry y Mione a Hermione? Yo sí, desde el fondo de mi corazón.**

**Dejar review es donar una prenda a la PEDDO, piensa en los elfos y deja un review.**

**Besos  
Tete**


End file.
